


My Alpha

by 1y2a3o4i



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Games, Light Angst, Multi, Smut, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1y2a3o4i/pseuds/1y2a3o4i
Summary: A tournament is held every year to get an opportunity at a better life. Omegas far and wide come to compete in the most brutal tournament to get an Alpha and to make it into a world of riches. Join them as they try not to die.This is inspired by Lady blood fight but add a splash of yaoi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. I loved the comments and views for my first story. Please enjoy this one.

Death Battle was a tournament held for Betas and Omegas who were tired of their poor life and wanted to change it and give high-class life a chance. The tournament was held every year and the winner was given a chance at high-class life with an Alpha of their choice.  
The losers got to go home. If they were lucky they would get picked by an Alpha. Thus year Butsuma signed up his two children and they didn't question him. He had been training them, mostly Hashirama for it.  
The two boys watched as their Father locked up the house and they began their walk to the city for the first time.  
Living in the poor side of Japan wasn't fun especially when one was an Omega. According to the law, you couldn't get a job. The full population of omegas were jobless. If you didn't have a mate to take care of you it was your loss.  
No Omega could leave their house, so they had never seen the city. They could only leave when it was only necessary, if not one could get arrested for just leaving.  
No Alpha had ever been born in this part. Even if one was born they would be taken away and be given better life's. Opportunities still came like that for betas which made them average. They got money sometimes some ended up millionaires, but that still couldn't be compared to an Alpha.  
He had never seen an Alpha not even on TV. He heard they were strong, dominant personality and proud and show offish. He hoped he could get in and have his Father acknowledge him.  
All the attention had been on Hashirama because he was the first born. He got the attention and special training. Although Butsuma trained the two of them he trained himself secretly. He would make his Father proud.  
He watched as the sandy road became spotless tar. The big city, he said to himself.  
"Wow!!!" Hashirama exclaimed. "Tobi! Are you seeing this?". "The buildings, everything is spacious and the sky isn't dark and depressing". It was true. This was their first time seeing a clear sky that was actually blue instead of dark.  
"Hashirama be quiet". "You don't want to get arrested, do you?" Butsuma asked looking over his shoulder. Hashirama covered his mouth and closed his eyes shaking his head. Butsuma sighed and looked forward. "We're here", he said.  
They looked up at a building which the tournament would be held. It looked like a five star hotel, but it could just be a normal building. They followed their Father inside and they met a crowd.  
"How many people sign up for these things?" Hashirama asked out loud. "A lot", a sweet voice answered. A guy maybe a girl with long red hair was smiling at them.  
"I'm Kyuubi", he said. "What's yours?"  
Now everyone knows you don't just tell your name to strangers no matter how sweet.  
"I'm Hashirama", the big fool said. "This cutie pie here is my baby brother Tobirama", he introduced. Tobirama smiled at her or him.  
"Well every Omega wants to leave their fucked up life. To get in here and also get selected isn't hard. But I heard this year is going to be different. I also heard if you have money and connections you are safe for sure".  
"My Father the Yellow Flash won some years ago. He chose an Alpha and they got married. They had me and they died years ago. My greedy relatives took everything and left me with only a million yen".  
Hashirama coughed and began to dry heave. "Well you two are sexy, so even if you don't win an Alpha is taking you home. Hope you get in". "Bye", he said with a wave.  
"He's weird", Hashirama said. "Agreed", Tobirama replied. They looked for a place to sit down, but someone tapped their shoulder. They turned and were looking at a guy dressed in all black.  
"Did you come with Butsuma?" He asked straight to the point. "It depends on who's asking" Hashirama replied.  
He sighed with a small smile and scoffing. "I'm Claude". "UFC fighter and the only Omega with a job in all of history". Hashirama rolled his eyes. "So did you come with Butsuma?" He asked again.  
"Yeah", Tobirama replied. "So you are his children?" "Yes", Hashirama replied. Claude folded his hands. "You think I believe you?" He asked. The two brothers looked at him and back at him like he was crazy.  
"Butsuma didn't choose an Alpha when he won so don't think you can get in here for lying". "You have a very bad personality", Hashirama said. "I can't wait to get in so I can bash your face". "Sorry dear, but trash like you aren't getting accepted this year".  
Hashirama growled. Tobirama held him back. "He's just a spoilt brat". "I hope you two get in so I can teach you some manners", Claude said. "You sure seem sure of yourself", Tobirama said. "I'm simply one hell of an Omega", Claude said flipping his long hair and walking away.  
Hashirama pouted. "What was he saying about Dad?" "Everyone here is weird", Tobirama assured him. 

"Attention!" A voice yelled.

All eyes turned to the woman in the middle of the room wearing a black gown with black heels. "Thank all of you for coming, but I'm sorry to inform you that this year is going to be different".  
"Normally it's a survival pit, and whoever passes goes to the next round. But this year all of you that I'm going to call are picked by a special team. If you hear your name please walk to me".  
"Faustus Claude". He walked up to her with his head held high. "Proud bastard", Hashirama muttered.  
Nnamikaze Kyuubi.  
Ackremen Levi.  
Nikiforov Victor.  
Senju Hashirama.  
Uzumaki Naruto.  
Tobirama was already tense. If he wasn't picked how would he prove to Butsuma that he was just as good as Hashirama. The woman was already at fourteen. Tobirama sighed and his shoulders fell in defeat.  
"Senju Tobirama!" The woman yelled.  
He stood up not to quickly and walked towards her. Hashirama smiled and pulled him in for a hug. The woman cleared her throat. "Please if your name wasn't called please leave through the back door".  
The crowd of people grumbled. "Sorry you can try again next year". She looked at the fifteen contestants and smiled. "You all were selected for a purpose so please don't embarrass yourself". "It's on national television". "The whole of Japan is going to be watching".  
There are three rules. "First you don't leave the premises unless you are asked to".  
"Secondly every form of fighting will be done on the mat".  
"Lastly as Omegas you have to dress feminine. It's in the constitution and we won't be sued for supporting you guys breaking it".  
"Are we clear?!" She asked sternly.  
"Yes Ma'am", they all replied.  
"Then follow me to your sleeping quarters". They followed her, but Claude got in their way. "You two are Senju's?" He asked with a sneer. "I still don't believe it". "I will expose you two for the liars you are".  
The two brothers looked at each other. What were they in now?.  
"Your suffering has only just begun", he said as he walked away.  
"Let the games begin", Hashirama said.


	2. Meet the Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omegas get ready for their battles. It isn't easy.

All fifteen Omegas were asleep peacefully on their bed. All in a circle. Everything was all quiet, until they was a loud ringing. All room occupants shot up from their beds. 

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

The door opened and the woman yesterday who announced their names walked in. 

"Sorry about that" she apologized with a wave. "That's your alarm clock". They all groaned some covering their face so they could go back to sleep.

"There won't be time for that today because today you all will be meeting your potential Alpha's. Everyone was fully awake now. "So get ready and in your gear because we need to print your portfolio". She walked out of the room slowly. "You have ten minutes". She closed the door gently.

The bathroom was like all those in locker room. Ten on each side. All Omegas were built physically. Their body showed years of practice, especially Claude. 

He had lean muscles and was tall with a slender build. Not like a typical male omega small and curvy. He had abs and a tattoo of a tarantula from beneath his left breast to just above his waist. 

He ran his fingers through his dark purple hair. "Like what you see?" Claude asked. 

"No" Hashirama replied. 

Claude growled and turned the shower off. "Just be quiet" Claude said. "Senju's are known for their patience and I'm not sure you want to put them all to shame". "That's if you are really a Senju" he said mockingly.

Tobirama sighed. Hashirama just rolled his eyes. 

"There are cameras in here!!!" Kyuubi yelled. 

They all gasped and all ran and grabbed towels covering themselves and running out the bathroom. All panting and clutching their towels. "Why are they cameras in there?" Kyuubi asked.

"I'm sure it's for the Alpha's to watch" a deep voice replied. They all turned and noticed a short guy. He was so cute. Short black hair and silver eyes. He had a tattoo "Humanity's Strongest". "It's on national television, isn't it?" Levi asked. "But I'm sure the bathroom should be only for the Alohas".

Everyone just kept looking at him. "What are you brats still looking at?" He asked removing his towel. "Get dressed!" Everyone turned to their bed where their boxes were. They all brought out their gears. When they were done they all went to where they assembled yesterday.

As soon as the fifteen stepped out, they were cameras everywhere. The Alpha walked up to them. 

"We haven't been properly introduced". "My name is Shizune". "Now we are going to take your pictures and send it to them before the party tonight and if you are lucky you can be picked by an Alpha and won't need to fight".

"Now you will take your pictures according to the way you were called yesterday". Claude smirked and pushed past all of them. 

"I'm not surprised" he said walking towards the white backdrop. "The champion is always first". Majority rolled their eyes. 

"Cocky bastard" the blonde commented. 

Claude turned and glared at him. He took a deep breath. "I promise you this". "When we get put against each other, I will end you". 

Naruto took a step back and Claude chuckled and made his way to the backdrop. 

"Do you think Claude is that strong?" Hashirama asked his brother. "There's a difference between strong and proud" Tobirama said.

Claude gave the two of them a look from where he stood and he smiled. "You two are dead".  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
After the pictures they were each given a copy of themselves. 

Claude had on a black sports bra which fit his size of breasts very well. Athletes never had big breasts. He had on black short shorts which was gold at the waistband and side.The picture was taken from the side showing his tattoo. Nickname spider. 

Nnamikaze Kyuubi had on a red silk kind of sports bra and silk shorts that were free. A gold headband round his head. He took on a traditional Japanese style because it had the same designs from a kimono. He had the tattoo of a nine tailed fox. 

Levi was the third person. White short shorts and it was tight showing his curves and he had a nice ass. He had on a black and white sports bra with leather belts which was actually making him look like a stripper. The belt wrapped round his legs to his body. 

Victor Nikiforov had on a dark blue sports bra. He was drop dead gorgeous. Long silver hair and piercing blue eyes. He also wore dark blue tights that reached his knees. He had a tattoo of a snowflake on his lower back. Sky blue contrasting with his white skin. 

Hashirama had on a dark red sports bra and it was a push up. His father got it for him and he said it would help. He had on black short shorts.

Naruto wore an orange bra top and a long-sleeved net shirt that still didn't cover his stomach and then black and orange shorts that reached his ankles He had a black swirly tattoo on his stomach..

Alois wore a purple bra top and black booty shorts. Then long black boots with purple bows at the top. He was a cute blonde, but he looked wicked.

Lee wore a green tank top and green and black shorts. He had orange leg warmers and bandages wrapped round his hands and there were some wrapped round his left right. 

L had black hair and big black eyes and looked bored in his picture. He had on a white tank top and jean booty shorts. He had bandages wrapped round his knuckles.

Tobirama kept looking at the other ones until it got to him. He had a deep blue cotton sports bra. He also had shorts which felt too tight and too short. He just had to suck it up. He was trying to find an Alpha not win.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Night came quickly and it was time to leave for the party or whatever it was. The two Senju brothers opened their bags and was greeted with rags. 

Kyuubi gasped. "What happened?" 

"Who would do something so unyouthful?" Lee asked. 

"I can take a good guess" Naruto said walking past them pointing with his thumb to Claude who was flaunting a big black pair of scissors.

Hashirama walked up to him and grabbed him by the wrist. "Why did you do it?" 

Claude pushed him away. "I did no such thing and you can't prove anything even if I did" he said with a smug look on his face. 

Hashirama sighed and Claude turned towards Levi. Claude's moment of glory was cut short when he went tumbling to the floor. 

Hashirama straddled his lower back and grabbed him by his hair. No-one stepped in to break it up. Hashirama grabbed the scissors and took it towards his hair. 

"Hashirama don't!!" Tobirama warned. Hashirama smiled. "I'm just taking a little off the top" he replied. His hand went fast and he cut Claude's long hair.

The door opened. "Are you guys ready?" Shizune yelled. 

Hashirama got up quickly. Claude got up slowly and looked at his hair that was on the floor. Shizune looked at him.

"Thank goodness you cut your hair" she said relieved. "We were going to cut it sooner or later. "You were looking too feminine". 

"Senju's!!!" "Why are you still in your underwear?" She asked. 

"Wardrobe malfunction" Tobirama replied. 

Shizune sighed. "The others won't be able to wait". "I'll go and drop the rest and when I get back you should be ready". "All of you move!!" She ordered.

"This isn't over Senju" Claude said underneath his breath. Hashirama smiled flipping his hair. 

"No it isn't" Hashirama said waving as he walked out the door.

"You shouldn't have done that" Tobirama said looking through his box. "He deserved it" Hashirama said with a pout.

"Then be ready for the consequences" Tobirama mumbled.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Tobirama and Hashirama lay on their beds. "What are we going to tell Shizune?" Hashirama asked.

"The truth" Tobirama replied.

The door opened and both brothers turned to see not Shizune, but Butsuma. 

"Dad what are you doing here?" Hashirama asked jumping from his bed. 

Butsuma looked round the room. "The cameras are off now so we have to act quickly". "Where are yours clothes?" He asked.

"Ruined" Hashirama said. 

Tobirama opened the box and showed his father. Butsuma eyed the scissors on the floor. He picked it up. "Not quite yet" he said walking towards the box. "You just need to accessorise" he said as he grabbed both dresses and began cutting.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Shizune walked in. "I don't have time for your excuses". She looked at them and she froze. They both took a step back when they smelt her arousal.

"You two just go to the car I'll join you when I'm done".

Hashirama walked with his brother out of the room and closed the door. "This is going to work so well" Hashirama said.

"Indeed" Tobirama replied.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Claude was currently seated on an Alpha's laps. Her erection was poking him and it was painful. He was really getting promising looks from a majority of Alphas. He looked at his tight leather gown which wasn't doing a good job at trying to keep his breasts in.  
He looked at all the other Omegas and they were faring well. 

The Alpha that was trying to molest him now wasn't his problem. He had his eyes on the bigger prize. The famous Uchiha's. All the other Alpha's were dirt beneath their shoes. He had no competition for sexiness, but when it came to looks Levi and Victor for sure. 

The lights went off and the doors opened and the the two Uchiha's walked in. Claude tried to stand up, but he was secured in the Alpha's arms. He growled slightly. 

All eyes were on them, when the doors opened again and Hashirama bumped into one of them. 

Claude growled. "What are they wearing?"

Hashirama was in a short red split gown. It had a heart shape in the dress exposing his cleavage and part of his breasts. The only thing being covered was the nipples. The parts that were torn were attached to his heels and tied round his legs.

Tobirama walked in. His blue gown exposed his chest so he didn't wear a bra. His breasts had to go down. His back was also exposed because it was cut into many lines and it just stopped below the ass and to top it off black heels. 

The brothers kept staring at each other. Everyone paused in anticipation. The Uchiha's were first to break the starting contest and the eldest walked away and his younger brother followed. 

Claude sighed with relief. As if the Uchiha's would settle for trash. He looked down again and the Senju's were no longer there. "How did that happen?" He asked.

"Are you listening?" The Alpha asked clearly pissed from being ignored. 

"Yes Alpha" he replied in the softest voice possible. She smiled and kissed him her hand slowly going under his gown. His eyes followed the Uchiha's.

The battle had began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think it was good.Please tell me it's good. Leave your opinions and don't be harsh.


	3. The first battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first fight has everyone on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to be taking requests, just send me your prompts. I'll only write on Anime I know. Tell me what you think.

Levi looked round and found out every Omega was with an Alpha. He didn't have time to play mother. He was in it to win it.

He was in a suit, but not any normal suit. The one women wore on the red carpet. Yes the one that exposed the chest and gave a cleavage.

He felt the couch he was sitting on dip and I when he looked he saw a child barely older than sixteen.

He smelt strongly of Alpha.

"What's a beautiful Omega like you doing here?" The Alpha asked.

"Same as every other Omega" Levi replied. "And I'm sure you're here for the same reason as every other Alpha".

"You're smart" the Alpha smirked. "What's your name?"

"Levi Ackremen" he replied leaning closer.

"Eren Yeager" the Alpha replied taking Levi's hand and kissing it. 

Levi's eyes widened softly. "You mean you are Grisha Yeager's son?"

The Alpha smirked and pulled Levi onto his lap. "It looks like you've heard the rumors" he whispered hotly into his ear. "Mind sharing?" he asked.

"According to what I heard your father is a scientist and he experimented on you and took your Alpha side and turned it into a........."

".........a monster" Eren completed. 

He nuzzled Eren's neck breathing in his scent. "Aren't you scared of me? " Eren asked with a smirk. "I'm very dangerous" he whispered biting his earlobe and drawing blood.

Levi shivered when Eren licked the side of his face. 

"Aren't you scared?" Eren whispered; his hot breath tickling his ear. 

"I happen to like danger" Levi replied turning to look at him

Eren smirked and pulled Levi onto his lap. "I think you're good enough" he said.

Levi smirked. A little seduction never killed anyone.

Hashirama sighed as he rounded another corner. He was admitting defeat. He was lost. "How did I end up here?" He asked himself.

"You look like you're in the need of some assistance" a sweet voice said.

Hashirama turned around and he saw a woman in a white suit and red hair that was styled in two buns. As she approached him, he could see a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead. She was beautiful and her aura commanded respect.

"What's your name?" She asked. 

"Senju Hashirama" he replied standing straight and chesting out.

"Really?" she asked. "I haven't heard the name Senju in a long while, Butsuma really changed Death Battle".

Hashirama smiled confused.

"My name is Uzumaki Mito" she said stretching out her hand for Hashirama to shake.

Hashirama had to think. She seemed nice and all, but it could all be a front. He just had to play his cards right and made sure no other Omega caught her eye. 

He shook her hand. "Let me show you the way out of here" she said leading him away. 

 

Claude sighed trying to pull his gown down. He was able to escape from the blue haired Alpha who he never wanted to meet again. Now he needed to find the Uchiha's.

He took a sharp turn and he bumped into someone. He had already opened his mouth ready to yell at the person, when the scent of Alpha attacked his nose. 

He tried to back away, but he was grabbed by his forearms.

"Do you need glasses or are you actually blind?" The Alpha asked. "Maybe that's why you can't see".

Claude blinked twice. He didn't have time for this. He tried to free himself again, but the Alpha's grip was strong.

"What's your name?" The Alpha asked.

"Claude Faustus".

"You must be that UFC fighter" the Alpha said. His red orange eyes piercing him. 

"You must feel so good about yourself being the only Omega with a job" he said. "I feel so bad for the Alpha that will end up taking you home" he said.

Claude was shocked. No-one had ever talked to him like that. It was a big blow to his ego. He had a come back, but it got stuck in his throat. He was going to show this Alpha. 

A fit of giggles interrupted them. 

They both turned and saw Alois being led by a blue haired boy. He just couldn't stop giggling. Wealth screamed on the boys appearance.

Alois winked as he passed. 

Claude was able to free himself and walk away. He stopped to adjust himself in front of an elevator. 

As he pulled his dress down, the elevator opened. 

It was full of five people. Three betas by their smell. An Omega and an Alpha. 

"Why did we stop?" The Alpha asked. 

"This is our floor" a guard replied. 

The three guards stepped out and the Alpha followed and it was the eldest Uchiha with Tobirama.

Tobirama didn't bother to look at him and neither did the Alpha. 

Claude walked into the elevator trying to calm down. "I won't let those fakes defeat me no matter what".

 

The party eventually died down and it was time for them to leave. Some Omegas went drunk, some tired, some missing an article of clothing and one very angry. 

The next morning, no-one got out of bed early. They were all exhausted. They didn't stop groaning when the alarm sounded.

They were all up, but still refused to leave their respective beds. The door opened and Shizune walked in with a group of men in suits.

They all watched silently as three omegas were ushered out. 

Shizune looked at all of them. "Those three that left were all chosen by their Alpha's last night and they will no longer compete in the tournament".

"If I were you guys, I would get ready. The Alphas are already here and it's the first battle". She walked out of the room so they could get ready.

Everyone was tense. You could see it. Anyone could see it. Who would they be up against? Would they be picked? Will they ever be picked?

They were done and all walked out to the mat. This time it was lit up and above, they were lights in different rooms. They were up to fifteen maybe sixteen.

They all sat down on benches waiting. Shizune walked to the middle of the flat mat they would be fighting.

"The rules are simple". "One everything goes and you are not allowed to kill under any circumstances". "Two if you want to give up, just step over the red line". "The third and final rule is if you are pushed out you are disqualified immediately".

"For the fight list, your name and your opponent's name will appear on the flat screen". "Tapouts don't count" she deadpanned. "Play safe and don't lose your life".

If that didn't send chills down every Omega's spine then he was cold blooded.

Everyone looked up when they heard the TV turn on. They watched as two name appeared.

"Claude Faustus please onto the mat with your opponent". 

Claude stood up with his opponent. They stood before one another, both sizing the other up. 

"Claude is really on the size disadvantage" Kyuubi said.

"Now we'll see if it's all bark and no bite" Hashirama said. "The only Omega with a job as he calls himself" Hashirama mimicked. This caused everyone to giggle.

They went back to the fight. The bell had already been rung, and he attacked first, going after his opponent's leg, successfully making him kneel on that leg. 

Claude made a move to give a kick to his head to end it, but the guy blocked it and pushed him away.

The guy stood up. Claude dodged a punch and kept dodging every attack that he didn't know he was approaching the red line.

Claude was just a foot away to step out and a hard punch to his cheek had him falling back.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Claude leaned back refusing to get up. He just leaned back. Did his spine hurt at all. 

Claude got up instantly, taking his opponent unaware. He held onto his shoulders and jumped hitting him in his chin with his knee. 

 

His opponent's head went back. Blood coming out of his mouth and nose. Claude used his knee as a leverage to jump and took his opponent down by jumping onto his neck and punched him. 

Claude turned him onto his stomach and took a hold of his left arm and put it in an arm lock. His left leg on his neck and his other leg crushing his shoulder blade with his heel. 

He was slowly breaking his opponent's arm slowly. He bent the wrist. "Tap out and I'll let you go" he whispered. 

His opponent kept howling in pain. He was going through pure agony.

Few Omegas struggled to keep straight faces. To see such raw display of violence.

His opponent was trying to get up slowly and Claude was still trying to pull him down, but size wasn't on his side. 

Claude's eyes went wide, when he saw himself up, looking down at his opponent. Instantly his back collided with the mat. He had the wind knocked out of him and he let go. 

He rolled onto his stomach trying to catch his breath. He saw his opponent trying to get up and put his hand in position.

Claude stayed on his hands and knees. He would show all of them that he was Claude Faustus. 

He felt the vibrations on the mat. His opponent was coming, obviously to knock him out with a big boot to the face.

Just a little more. His opponent was almost there and he moved quickly to the left.

As his opponent turned, he got on his hands and swung his legs. Hitting him twice on his jaw. Blood and spit coming out of his mouth as he spun and fell on his face.

Claude walked closer to his already fallen opponent. He kicked him once to see if he was out or not. 

Claude looked up at the Alpha's who were watching. He bowed and watched how his name appeared on the screen as the winner.

He walked back towards them cleaning the blood of his mouth and under his nose. He sat down beside the rest.

"I'm sure I lived up to my expectations" he said looking at his opponent who was being dragged away. "I'm sure I exceeded your expectations all of you" he said massaging his neck.

"I should warn you that was only a tip of the iceberg".

"That concludes today's round" Shizune announced.

"You were so good that an Alpha requested your presence". "Please get ready".

"The rest of you should continue practising. You never know who you could face".

Claude stood up. "I hope it's the Uchiha" he said as he walked past Tobirama.

"What was that about?" Hashirama asked.

"Nothing" he replied as they made their way to their rooms to get ready for the party of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos if you love me and the story.


	4. Mr Nice guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge a book by its cover.

Claude smiled as he sat before the youngest Uchiha. He was disappointed honestly. The Alpha looked 22 maybe 23. So young. He rolled his eyes internally.

"So I'm going to make my point clear" Izuna began. "I saw you fight and it was the bravest thing I've ever seen an Omega do".

"Thank you Uchiha Sama" Claude said bowing his head respectfully. 

"If you keep it up, I'll consider removing you from the tournament".

Claude's head shot up. That's not what he wanted at all. Its like the Alpha sensed his distress. 

"You don't like that idea?" Izuna asked. "You'd be a nice Omega to have. Its a shame really". 

"I'm sorry to disappoint" Claude said trying to sound apologetic.

"It can't be helped" he said getting up and walking behind Claude's chair. "Let's make a deal" he whispered sensually his hand wrapping round the Omega's neck and going down to his cleavage.

"You can continue and if you win and you still catch my fancy, you'll choose me" he said groping him through his gown. 

Claude jolted. "You want me to fight for you?".

"Very smart" Izuna whispered. "That's why I need you. Your talent is wasted here" he said licking his ear. "Think of all the money you'd make".

"I'll think about it" Claude whispered.

Izuna got on one knee to be on the same level with him. His other hand gripped his thigh. His thumb rubbing small circles on his inner thigh.

"Good Omega" he said leaning in to press their lips together.

Kyuubi trembled. He had lived a good life, but he didn't want to die yet. He looked at the empty glass he was holding and the Alpha's suit he had ruined. 

Kyuubi looked up at him. "Lord take my soul" he whispered. "I'm very sorry I didn't see you there".

The onxy eyed Alpha just kept looking at him and not saying anything. It was down right terrifying. The Alpha just stared. He wore a huge coat that covered him all the way to his nose. 

Kyuubi tried to regain his composure. "I'm sorry Alpha" he apologized bowing his head.

"Tsk" was the only thing the Alpha said before he walked away. 

"Well that was very rude" he thought. Kyuubi stood doing breathing exercises. "Don't succumb to your violent nature" he murmured to himself. "Be calm, be friendly and never stop smiling".

Kyuubi put on a very big smile and he walked in search for a more promising Alpha leaving behind tiny pieces of broken glass.

The room was lively. Every Alpha was at the table all surrounding a particular Omega who had yet to lose. Every number he had called had been correct and he's getting a lot of money.

L picked up a slice of chocolate cake with a lot of frosting. He bit off a small piece and the frosting smeared on his lips making some of the onlookers whistle and groan.

"What's your name?" An Alpha asked as he stood next to L. 

"I'm L" he replied.

"L" the Alpha pondered. "Unique I like it". "Do you play chess?" The Alpha asked.

"Yeah" L replied. 

The Alpha smiled. "Would you like to join me?"

L looked at the Alpha's hand and took it. He had it in the bag already.

"I'd love to" he replied with a lazy smile.

Tobirama sat at the bar. Victor was dancing round a pole. "showoff" he murmured. And Levi was with a kid, but it was still an Alpha. Heck even Naruto was with an Alpha with an odd hairstyle.

His mind went to Claude. What did that psycho even mean. He was never with an Uchiha. That guy needed to get his eyes checked out.

"Speak of the devil" he murmured as he took a sip of wine.

Claude sat down looking exhausted. He looked at Tobirama.

"Looks like you're unlucky tonight Claude mocked. If you tried being human and socializing someone would talk to you, but you're just like a ghost".

"Are you insulting me Faustus?" Tobirama asked confused. 

"I'm not, but you have to admit your condition is rare, I wonder why an albino was selected I have no idea. You do know it's very unattractive and that's why no Alpha is approaching you".

Tobirama downed his drink and stood up walking away.

"Scared that they'll catch a disease or worse your condition".

It happened so fast. One moment Tobirama was walking away and the next, Claude found himself with his forehead throbbing against the marble counter.

"Keep your opinions to yourself if you value your life" Tobirama whispered. He pulled his gown down because it had jumped up with the way he attacked Faustus.

He walked away unobservant of the audience he drew. 

That night ended with no further drama. 

Everyone went to bed. Some happy and some sad, while others were damn right angry.

The next morning in the showers the only other obvious thing than the tension was Claude's swollen forehead.

Hashirama couldn't stop giggling and the whispers were getting loud. 

"All of you should shut up, you are all so annoying" he muttered.

"I bet it's that mouth of yours that put you into trouble and now your head looks like a billboard" Naruto mocked. "Very hard to miss".

Claude turned his neck quickly that he had other rubbing their necks and glared hard.

I've seen better glares on my grandma" he said with indifference.

"I hope by some miracle I get to fight you so I can finally put you in your place" Claude said his tone all icy. 

"I'm so scared" Naruto bit back obviously wanting to have the last word. 

"Child, you should be" he said flatly and wrapped his towel round his body and walked out of the showers.

Naruto huffed and got in one of the empty stalls and got back to cleaning himself. 

That display just added to some of the Omega's nerves. 

When they were done, they got back to their rooms and dressed in their gear. Anyone could face anyone. Hashirama had to bite his lip because he just realized that he could face his brother.

They all filed out and sat on the bench. Some praying, and others looking at the screen hopefully.

Shizune stood in the middle of the mat with her arms folded and a smirk on her face. "Today is all about brute force" she said with her smirk growing as she looked at the screen. "Will the fighters please get onto the mat!!"

Kyuubi stood up taking a deep breath. He smiled as he was given encouraging smile and words. He smiled mostly at his little brother Naruto.

"Kick his ass" he mouthed.

Kyuubi smiled and made his way to the mat with his opponent which he believed his name was Joshua.

Two women came both holding a tray and stood by Shizune's side. 

"You both will use this to fight today. Remember no tap outs, you cross the line you're out, no killing of the other opponent and if you get pushed out immediate disqualification".

The fighters took their brass knuckles of the tray and put it on. 

"Oh!" Shizune exclaimed and turned to then. "I forgot to mention the loophole, if you've gained enough favor from an Alpha you can be chosen and won't have to compete. You can just go home in the middle of your match which will automatically make your opponent the winner". "So a word of advice" she said with a wicked glint in her eye. "Play your cards right".

Claude sighed. "Kyuubi is the example of nice" he spoke up. "He's too cheerful all peace and kindness".

"What are you saying?" Levi asked and everyone became part of the conversation.

"I mean he's the embodiment of niceness and he's going to try to sweet talk his opponent and it's going to be a one hit knockout".

"That doesn't sound bad" Lee said.

"Claude meant for Kyuubi, Lee" Victor whispered.

"I seriously doubt that" Naruto spoke up defending his brother.

Just watch and see" Claude said making all their focus go to the match that was about to start. 

"Well Joshua I'm Kyuubi, hopfully you give me all your best and don't hold back. Don't let my nic........."

Everyone squints their eyes and suck in a breath as Kyuubi is hit and he does a ballerina spin and falls face first on the mat. Blood was already present. 

"Tsk" was the only thing Levi could say.

"I'm sure his jaw is broken" Lee said caressing his jaw. 

"I'm sure he's not dead" L said earning strange looks to which he only shrugged and took out a chocolate bar from his back pocket.

"He may be down, but he's not out" Hashirama said.

"Yeah" Naruto defended finally recovering from his shock.

"I thought redheads were always fiesty" Levi said.

A pain filled grunt got their attention back.

Shizune let go of Joshua's hand which she was about to raise as winner and walked away slowly from the mat with a wicked smile.

Kyuubi coughed out blood and made a move to get up, but was kicked at the side of the head. 

"They did say brute force" Lee said.

"It's barely been twenty seconds and there's already a lot of blood" Victor said not bothering to hide his disgust.

"Come on Kyuu, get up!" Naruto growled.

Majority shuddered while some just stared as Kyuubi was hit again. His hair tie flying off and falling on his stomach all sprawled out with his legs bent.

"The brat is definitely out" Levi said.

Naruto sighed and buried his face in his palms.  
"Don't let it get to you Naruto" Hashirama comforted him. "You may get Joshua later and beat him for Kyuubi's sake".

"Shut up Hashirama" Tobirama chastised.

"He's getting up" Lee called to their attention.

Everyone turned their necks quickly to the mat where Kyuubi was getting up slowly using his hands and knees to get up.

"He looks like a spider" L commented. 

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. Kyuubi's hair covered most of his face and was he growling. Something didn't feel right.

Kyuubi stood up straight and took a defensive stance. Half of his face was still covered by his hair.

"I tried to be nice, but it looks like it won't work with you" Kyuubi said as if hypnotized. He took a defensive stance. His fists clenched in front of his face and Joshua mimicked him.

The real fight had begun and Joshua attacked, throwing punches. Kuubi ducked under his fists and moving round the mat like a skilled boxer. 

"He moves better than you" Tobirama said absently with his finger under his chin. 

Claude rolled his eyes and focused on the fight.

Joshua threw a punch, and Kyuubi caught his hand under his arm locking it tight and punched him directly in the nose.

Joshua's head went back due to the impact shooting blood above soiling both him and Kyuubi, but on his hair.

Joshua staggered and fell on one knee. He just wiped his nose, when a knee connected with his face. 

Joshua fell back hard, but Kyuubi didn't let him be. He got onto him and gave fast punches.

"Is he a ninja?!" Alois shrieked which made Victor jump.

"Where have you been all this while?" Lee asked.

"Asleep" he replied with a yawn. "Why, did I miss something?" 

Everyone including Tobirama gave him a quizzical look. 

Kyuubi stood up and gripped his hair still with zero emotion and banged his head repeatedly on the mat making it more of a bloody mess.

Victor dry heaved and then buried his face in Hashirama's chest. Hashirama eye twitched and everyone else chose to just ignore.

"I totally called it" Alois giggled.

Kyuubi let go with an annoyed and frustrated huff. He slick his hair back and he had a crazed look in his eyes. He looked at the rooms above, his eyes searching quickly until he pointed at a room. 

"What is he doing?" Victor whispered comfortably settled on Hashirama's chest. 

"Is he challenging someone?" Levi asked unsure.

"Oh fuck Kyuu" Naruto groaned and buried his face in his palms.

Kyuubi's opponent was back on his feet. His face was a bloody mess and his knees were all wobbly. Kyuubi still hadn't turned around.

Joshua stood up straight and ran. His purpose to take Kyuubi by surprise. 

Kyuubi dropped his hand and took his elbow back, hitting Joshua in the nose causing blood to overflow.

Kyuubi turned around and used his other hand to grab his hair and pulled him down and the back of his head collided with Kyuubi's knee and he was out like a light.

"Not bad for Mr Nice guy" Claude said.

"Whoo Kyuubi!!" Naruto cheered.

Kyuubi spat out blood from his mouth onto his already unconscious opponent.

"Yum" Alois said licking his lips. 

Shizune walked onto the mat looking down at his opponent, probably making sure he was alive. She smiled at Kyuubi.

"Never judge a book by its cover".

She walked off the mat and Kyuubi's name appeared on the screen as winner and he walked off stretching.

No-one said anything as Kyuubi sat down, not even Naruto. Everyone was in uncomfortable silence until Victor opened his mouth.

"Congratulations Kyuubi" Victor said with half of his face still in Hashirama's chest. "This calls for a celebration, are you guys in or not".

Kyuubi smirked. "I think we all deserve it, mostly me" he added softly. 

Claude scoffed.

"Now that's settled, Hashirama said. Can you please get off my chest Victor".

Victor gave him a calculating look. What was there to consider?

"But they're so soft" Victor replied burying his face in Hashirama's soft mounds.

Majority burst into uncontrollable laughter, while Hashirama looked uncomfortable. 

Tobirama just sighed. "I am surrounded by freaks" he mumbled.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
In a room, four men in suits all jet black hair and black red eyes.

"Did that Omega child just challenge us?" The oldest of the four asked twirling his glass of whiskey.

"He'd be dumb to challenge the Uchiha's" the youngest replied.

"Or he knew who he was challenging" the second of the four said. 

The one that was obviously being talked about stood up. "He better get ready then" he said before he walked out.

"This is going to be a very different battle" the oldest said downing his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I didn't abandon this story. Between university, exams and I had a surgery. Thanks to all that are still following this story. If you have any questions feel free to ask.


	5. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets hot between the Omegas for a while. The Senju's learn something new.

Hashirama sighed as he lay on his bed taking a deep sigh. He covered his chest. Victor had been attached to his chest and it was weird.

He turned on his bed and Kyuubi lay face down on his. "I have a serious headache" he moaned. "Guys please keep quiet and enjoy the peace".

"Everyone get off your assess!" 

"Victor!" Kyuubi yelled. "Shut the fuck up or I'll give someone else a broken nose" he growled.

Victor huffed and flipped his hair. "Then I'll drink the wine all by myself.

Kyuubi shot up quickly, his headache disappearing. 

"Victor I love you" Hashirama said making a grabbing motion with his hands.

"How did you get that?" Lee asked.

Victor smiled and his eyes went down. Everyone took in his shorts that were not on his waist anymore. They were low on his hips, exposing his white Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

"I just had to use my status as an Omega and Shizune will do anything I tell her to. I just asked her if she wanted to see my butt and she turned into a pile of jelly" he said with a smile.

"I just turned around" Victor said demonstrating. "Then I put my hands on my hips like this and then I pulled it down a little and then a fucking nose bleed and I got a bottle of wine" he said not bothering to pull his shorts up. 

"So are any of you game?" Victor said with a big smile.

"I'm not so sure about this" Tobirama tried to be the voice of reasoning.

"Yeah I agree with him" Claude said.

Everyone turned to the two of them.

"Don't be boring you two" Alois said with his voice all silky. "Live a little" he said with a smile like all those Cheshire cats. 

"Aren't you a little bit too young to be drinking?" Levi asked.

Alois laughed and looked at Levi. "Who cares?" He asked.

"I've had no-one my whole life and I don't have someone who is praying for me outside to make it out of here safe". "You have no idea what it is like growing up and having everyone hate you because of your dynamic, or what it is like to suffer at the hands of an abuser and to come out sane out of everything".

Tobirama's fist clenched and Hashirama lost his smile. Everyone had contemplative looks on their faces.

"Well it was good getting that off my chest, but now I really need the drink" he said trying to lift the mood.

Victor was the first to recover. "Does anyone have cups?" 

"I do" Lee replied opening his bag and bringing out plastic cups.

"No-one did anything at all?" L asked.

"It's an Alpha's world" Alois replied simply.

Everyone received their cups, while Victor poured the creamy brown liquid in their cups. 

"It's just Baileys, Kyuubi pouted. I was expecting something stronger like Johnny Walker".

"Barely a sip and you're already drunk" Claude said mostly to himself which caused Kyuubi to growl. 

"Hey!" Victor called. "Instead of fighting, why don't we get to know one another and trade stories or play truth or dare". "We've been here for two or three days and we still don't know each other".

"He's right" Hashirama supported.

"What's the point?" Levi asked licking his lips. "We didn't come here to make friends, well I didn't I can't say the rest for all of you".

Levi stood up causing the sleeve of his oversized shirt to fall off his shoulder. "We all came here for one purpose and it's to escape our shitty life's. I came here to win and not get lucky and get chosen by an Alpha".

Claude stood up causing the rest to give him space in the circle they had made. 

"You really think you're going to win?" Claude asked. "You're really cute you know that, right? Very hot, Claude said with his eyes tracing every inch of Levi's body. Just saying you should watch out".

Claude sat down beside Hashirama and rest on his shoulder. "Oh shut up all of you I'm drunk. I have low alcohol tolerance bite me".

"Well Tobi looks like you're not the only one" Hashirama joked. 

Tobirama gave him a blank look which had Hashirama shivering and he buried his nose in his cup.

Victor sighed dramatically and fell on Naruto. "I thought they were going to kiss" he pouted.

Levi cleared his throat and Claude shrugged to the outrageous statement.

"What!?" Naruto asked pushing him off. 

"But they're both Omegas" Lee said with wide eyes.

"Please don't be a goody two shoes" Victor said getting up. "You know Omegas sleep with each other right?".

Lee and Naruto had astonished looks on their faces. "Are you mad?!" Naruto shrieked.

"What?" Victor asked stretching. "I'm an adult and I can watch porn and indulge in stuff" he said resting his head.

 

He looked up at the person's lap he was resting on and it was L. 

"That's crazy and wrong" Lee said with disgust. "It's so unyouthful going against the natural order".

"Fuck the order!" Claude exclaimed. "I don't see anything bad in bedding another Omega. If you love you love and there's no stopping it".

Victor sat up and shared the drink until the bottle was empty. "So what you're saying Claude is that you can fuck another Omega?"

"Yeah" he replied resting on Hashirama's chest. He ignored Hashirama's whine of discomfort.

Victor licked the top of the bottle slowly with his pink tongue making the little drops of baileys disappear. "Then you won't be opposed to a harmless game of truth or dare" he said with a smirk. 

"I don't trust that look in his eyes" L said in a whisper.

"It's just a harmless game" Alois said with his blue eyes glistening.

"Are you guys in?" Victor asked unable to stay still because of excitement.

They all sighed in resignation and sat up straight.

"Yay!" Victor cheered and he placed the bottle on the floor. "Whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare and no take backs" he said simply.

"You do know the Alpha's are watching, right?" Tobirama asked.

"Then we better keep it sexy for those trying not to win" Victor said taking off his shirt. Well the shirt he wore barely covered his breasts so there was no difference.

He spun the bottle and it turned for some minutes until it stopped in front of Claude. 

"Truth or dare?" Victor asked.

"Dare" Claude replied cooly. 

Victor smiled and his eyes went wide like he was crazy.

"I don't want to say I told you so, but I told you so" L said.

"Hush" Victor chastised. "I dare you to make out with who you think is the prettiest in this room".

"You could just have dared him to kiss you bastard" Naruto growled.

"No need to remind us you look like a snow princess" Kyuubi mumbled.

"Shh" Victor said placing a manicured finger on his lips.

Claude sat up and looked round. "Can I choose truth instead" he begged. He frowned when everyone shook their heads. 

Claude dropped his drink and stood up. "I think you just dared me to do this because you are bored and you want live porn" Claude said to Victor who just shrugged.

"On with it" Alois hissed impatiently.

Claude groaned and rolled his eyes. He removed his hood from his head and walked round the circle.

Everyone watched in surprise apart from L, Levi and Victor as Claude walked past said prettiest and knelt in front of Tobirama.

Hashirama gasped. "You aren't going to......."

He was cut of by Victor and Kyuubi who pulled him away. Everyone watched in anticipation.

"You think I'm pretty?" Tobi asked.

"Very" Claude replied caressing his cheek. "After today forget me ever being nice" he whispered hotly before leaning forward and attacking Tobi's lips.

Tobirama closed his eyes. It wasn't what he imagined his first kiss would be, but it could work. The sweet taste of baileys flooded his senses and he opened his mouth a little and Claude took advantage pushing his tongue in. 

Victor had to hold Hashirama down, while Kyuubi sat down on his legs. It was way past time to end the kiss, but nobody said anything. No-one not even Levi had the strength to stop them. 

Hashirama still kept on fighting. He saw Claude's hand and he opened his mouth in a silent scream when he groped Tobirama's breast. 

"My baby brother is about to disvirgined!" Hashirama yelled.

"Well it's a chance to watch Omega porn again" Kyuubi told Victor who was watching intensely.

Levi was the first to break when Claude pushed him down and got over him and placed a leg in between Tobi's. 

"I think there's a time limit" he said, his hand unconsciously going to his chest. 

Hashirama broke free, knocking Victor and Kyuubi down. He jogged towards them and pulled Claude off stopping him from sucking his brother's lips off. 

He pulled Tobirama away using his body to shield him. "Stay right where you are!" He growled.

Claude rolled his eyes trying to show indifference, but he was annoyed inside. He was just getting to the good part.

"He stole your first kiss Tobi!" Hashirama whined.

"Shut up Hashirama!" Tobirama growled with his face pink. 

Claude smirked. "If it's any consolation it was my first kiss too".

"It's no consolation you pervert. You wanted to rape him!" Hashirama growled getting up looking menacing, but Tobirama pulled him back.

"Hashirama it's okay. I'm alright it was just a dare" he said softly.

Hashirama glared at a smirking Claude one last time and he turned back to Victor. 

"It's Claude's turn" he said resting against Kyuubi.

Claude spun the bottle and it stopped in front of Victor. 

"Truth or dare?" He asked in a bored tone. 

"Dare" he replied with a wink.

"I dare you to....... he looked round the room and smirked. Suck Hashirama's nipple".

Hashirama sat up abruptly. "What?" he asked panicked.

He glanced at Victor and then to Claude. "He better do something else or I will break both your noses" he said trying to get up, but his legs refused to move.

He looked forward into the blue eyes of Victor and he began to shake. "Tobi please help me" he begged but Kyuubi was holding Tobi. 

"You're not wearing a bra" Victor stated raising his training bra up. "Don't worry I'll be very gentle.

Hashirama closed his eyes tight and didn't stop shaking. Victor eyed the soft dark nipple and licked his lips. He pinched it a little and circled it with his tongue which made Hashirama squirm. 

He tugged on it a little, before he put it in his mouth and sucked using his tongue to rub every part. Hashirama released a moan and he cracked both eyes open and pushed Victor away.

Hashirama screamed and held his breast because Victor bit him as he pushed. He held his bruised nipple and glared at Claude.

"You should cover up" Claude glared.

"I'm really thinking of another thing I might want to cover up" he said with a frown. 

"I'd like to see you try" Claude challenged.

"Enough!" Lee yelled.

"You guys are sick" Naruto whispered.

Levi looked like he was going to faint at any time. Victor sat up with a sheepish smile. 

"I guess it's my turn" and he spun the bottle and it landed in front of Tobirama.

"Truth or dare?" Victor asked.

"Truth" Tobirama replied.

"Are you a virgin?" Victor asked straight to the point.

Tobirama rolled his eyes as everyone looked at him with big eyes. "Yes" he replied.

A body hit the floor and it was Levi. 

"Sexiness overload" Alois giggled and he got a blanket and pillow and set him up nicely.

"Does Hashirama have anything to do with it?" L asked.

"No" He replied.

"How old are you?" Kyuubi asked shocked. 

"21" Tobirama replied.

"Is Hashirama a virgin?" Claude asked scooting closer.

Hashirama looked away with red cheeks.

"I'm guessing no" Naruto said from where he was sitting. "I'm going for a walk, please Lee join me" he said grabbing said Omega and pulling him outside.

"Sick" Naruto said one last time and then closed the door.

"Well I guess truth or dare is over then" Alois said with a yawn and then he crawled to his bed and settled under the covers.

"I have a question" Claude cut in. 

"Yes" both brothers replied.

"You know your father Butsuma participated before in Death Battle and he won, right?"

"I didn't know that" Hashirama replied.

"Who's your other father?" L asked.

"It's still a mystery because everyone thought he was going to choose the Uchiha, but that never happened" Kyuubi explained.

Tobirama was lost. 

Their father never told them anything like that. Now he knows why he wanted the two of them to compete.

"Do you have any idea on who he might have chosen?" Victor asked.

"No" Tobirama replied but Hashirama remained silent.

'That explains why he was able to get not know anything about your father?" Claude asked getting irritated.

"You don't have the right to be angry! Hashirama yelled. You were not the one who grew up living a lie. We grew up thinking that maybe our father was raped and left to fend for us".

"Do you honestly think if I knew, I would allow us to live in that cursed place?".

"Hashirama calm down" Tobirama tried to soothe him, but it had the opposite effect when Hashirama glared at him.

"Butsuma has a lot of explaining to do" Hashirama said getting up and leaving the room. 

The remaining four Omegas looked between themselves.

"So you want to make out?" Victor asked Tobirama.

He facepalmed and Claude downed his drink. Staying with them he was going to need it. 

L just sighed. He knew he was surrounded by morons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story and also a heads up, this chapter is going to be long.


	6. A game or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is a game.

Hashirama sighed as he watched the ball fall through the net and bounce back to him. Lee and Naruto sat down on the bleachers watching. Alois just sat there with a boombox lazily pressing buttons.

"Hashirama" that silky reptilian voice called.

"What is it Faustus?" he asked not bothering to face him. 

"Nothing, it's just that you stormed out and I wanted to check if you were okay".

"I've heard better lies" Hashirama said bouncing the ball. 

"Like the one your Father told you" he said with a satisfied grin. 

Hashirama threw the ball particularly hard and it bounced high. The sound got everyone's attention.

"I thought you were the nice Senju" he joked.

"Why don't I show you how nice I can be?" Hashirama asked.

"It's been long since I had sex, so why not".

"Ow!" he exclaimed jumping on one foot because Hashirama had kicked him in the shin. 

Hashirama made his way towards the exit. 

"Okay how about a friendly game of basketball? First to ten wins".

"What do you plan on getting out of this?" Hashirama asked.

"Humiliating you" he replied simply. "There's a slight chance you and your brother are getting noticed because you're both Butsuma's sons".

"Where are you going with this?" Hashirama asked cautiously.

"You haven't fought yet, but if I can beat you in a game, it'll show the Alpha's that their going to waste their time on you".

Hashirama rolled his eyes. "If you want the Uchiha's so bad, you can take them".

"Well the good news is that my plan is already In motion, but if they ever decide to change their mind which is never going to happen by the way, I want him, I would want them to know you aren't a good option".

 

Hashirama sighed. "You really sound insecure for someone who is really sure they have the Uchiha's within their grasp".

Claude just growled and took off his jacket. What he wore was similar to his fight clothes. It was a black tank top with black shorts and he was wearing slippers.

Hashirama picked up the ball and bounced it. 

"No fair!" Victor whined. "I want to play".

"Be on Claude's team then" Hashirama sighed.

Victor pouted but went to Claude's side. 

"Who's joining?" Claude asked.

Tobirama was at his brother's side which had a lot of people shocked.

"How did you?......Never mind that" Claude said shaking his head.

"I'll play" Levi said softly and walked up to Claude's side. 

Kyuubi who stood by the bleachers watching ran up to them.

"Looks like we're ready" Victor said.

Hashirama threw the ball at Claude, but he threw it back.

"I know you're going to lose, so I better give you some leverage".

Alois pressed a button and music came out of the speakers gaining the spectators attention.

Lemon  
Nerd ft Rhianna.

The truth will set you free   
But first, it'll piss you off.

Hate! Bad bitches wanna be my bae   
Hate! Hunt me down like the CIA   
Hate! Side of my car tryna see my face   
Hate! Want me to beat it like the T.I case   
Oh (hate) and if it's heated I'ma feed my face  
Hate! And best believe, it's gon' be outrageous  
Hate! Hattin' niggas can't believe my race  
Hate! Niggas hit you with the Eli face

Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin'  
Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin'  
Scrunchin' their eyes with your name in their mouth and   
Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin

 

Hashirama bounced the ball slowly and Claude thought he was going to throw it up, but at the last minute, he threw it to Tobirama who was just there and then he wasn't.

Claude and his team watched as he jumped and the ball was in the net with Tobirama hanging there. 

"Woo Tobi" Naruto cheered.

Claude growled. He looked to Hashirama who had a smirk on his face. 

Tobirama let go and landed safely on his feet and threw the ball back to Hashirama.

"Nine more to go".

Hate! You keep asking me where I'm from   
Hate! About the borders and, Did I run?   
Hate! Keep askin' how I feel 'bout guns  
Hate! There's a light and dark army, which side you choose? Oh  
Hate! If not now then when?  
Hate! And if not me then who?  
Don't drink the Kool-Aid my friend   
Hate! I tried to tell y'all about this dude

Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin'  
Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin'  
Hate supplements are found right in their couches  
Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin' 

Kyuubi did a little victory dance after the ball went through the hoop. They were already at five and they were using Tobirrama to their advantage and he was fast.

Then it was time to use something to his advantage. He was strong and so was Levi. Victor could be the one to make the shots. His long legs were an advantage, at least he wasn't completely useless.

 

"Levi defence!" Claude ordered.

"Victor stay close to me".

Tobirama was with the ball and Claude went on the offence and bumped into him hard with his shoulder, but not making it obvious.

Tobirama who wasn't expecting it slipped of the wooden platform and onto the hard ground letting go of the ball which Claude held and passed to Victor. 

Hashirama was focused on his brother and Kyuubi was left with Levi and Victor. 

Victor passed it to Levi which got Kyuubi's attention and he focused on him so he wouldn't score. The dribbling couldn't stop him. 

Levi smirked and passed it to Victor who was open and he jumped passing it through the net. 

"Woo!" Victor exclaimed still holding the net. 

Hashirama helped his brother up. 

"Don't be such a klutz" Claude said walking past the brothers hitting Hashirama with his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Hashirama asked with both hands on his brother's shoulders and his eyes searching for injuries.

"I'm fine" Tobirama replied removing his brother's hands. "I'm not a child anymore".

Tobirama looked at the other team celebrating, well only Victor. Claude had a stupid smirk on his face.

"I'm going to wipe that look off his face".

Claude waved bouncing the ball. "Let's go losers".

Wait, wait a minute   
Shout out to them people, people   
Wait, wait a minute   
P-p-p-people, people 

Wait, wait a minute   
Mad ethnic right now 

I get it how I live it  
I live it how I get it  
Count the mothafuckin' digits  
I pull up with a lemon   
Not 'cause she ain't livin'  
It's just your eyes get acidic  
And this here ain't a scrimmage   
Mothafucka we ain't finished   
I told you we won't stop   
A nigga 'bout a business  
Like yours, but you rent it  
Wave hello to the top  
Nigga the Veyron glide  
Tell the paparazzi get the lens right   
Got the window down, top blowin' la  
Got the hazards on, only doin' five

Claude's team was now at six and it was just because said Omega was playing rough. He had a smile on the entire time and it was really off putting.

He was about to pass the ball, when Hashirama hit it out of his hands. 

Claude smiled and walked past stepping on Hashirama's toes. That was it. 

Hashirama pulled him back by his hair causing him to stumble, but he didn't fall. All eyes were on them now. 

Claude shoved Hashirama and he shoved back. Hashirama tackled him to the floor and it was a hitting match. 

It wasn't serious. More of hair pulling, scratching and slaps. The typical Omega fight. They were just angry and taking out frustration on each other.

Fighting was against the rules Shizune gave them and they had to break them up. 

'Does she bother to watch?' Tobirama thought.

Kyuubi and Kyuubi tried pulling Hashirama up, but he wouldn't budge. 

Claude held onto his hair which was in a convenient pony tail and it was wrapped around his wrist. 

Victor grabbed Claude and pulled him away a little bit easily. While pulling them away, they still tried kicking each other and Hashirama was successful when he nailed him in his abdomen.

Claude gasped in pain and struggled more so he could beat the shit out of Hashirama, but Victor held him back and released some pheromones to calm him down.

Levi just watched twirling the ball on his finger. "Brats" he muttered. 

"Hashirama calm down" Tobirama whispered successfully pulling him away so he couldn't cause more harm. 

"Fine! Let me go" he said through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure you won't attack him?" Kyuubi asked warily. 

"Yes" Hashirama replied and tied his hair up in a messy bun. 

"Are we still playing or what?" Victor asked getting off Claude who looked lost. 

"Of course we are" Kyuubi replied.

Alois squealed and played the music which he had turned off when the fight commenced. 

You can catch me, Rih, in the new La Ferrar'  
And the truck behind me got arms  
Yeah, longer than LeBron  
Just waiting for my thumb like the Fonz  
Woo! This beat taste like lunch   
But it's runnin' from the venners and it's runnin' from the fronts  
But everyday, wasn't lemonade   
I was afraid, once a nigga graduate   
Would I be okay?   
So I prayed and I played   
It's Rihanna, nigga  
My constellation in space  
Warp speed, Doctor Spock couldn't chase, nigga

They were both at 9 and it was a battle to get to 10. Well it was just a game to most people, others not quite.

Hashirama wasn't going to let him win. Instead Claude would be the one humiliated.

Nigga, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face  
Bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face  
Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face  
Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face  
Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face  
Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face  
Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face  
Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face  
Bath, bath salt, bitin' speakers in the face

"Tobirama" Hashirama called. 

"Yeah"

"Do you still remember thunder god?"

Tobirama made a face. "I'm surprised you still remember it. It was stupid anyway, but I still do".

"I need you to use it".

"Hashirama I was young and stupid when I invented that. What makes you think it will work?"

"Just trust me" he smiled.

"You guys better get your head in the game because their coming!" Kyuubi growled at them. 

"Tobirama just focus on the ball and I and Kyuubi will handle the rest".

Claude kept bouncing the ball with a calculative look in his eyes. The other teams weakness was that they couldn't focus.

All eyes would be on one person, while they wouldn't bother on the other two that would make it past their lines. 'Sometimes life is too easy'.

Something tickled his face, but he paid it no heed. He made a move to pass the ball, but it was out of his hand. 

"What?!" he exclaimed.

He didn't wait for an answer, but went after Tobirama, but was protected by his teammates. 'How was the bitch so fast?'

He was already at the net and his team had stopped towatch. 

"Not bad" Levi murmured.

I get it how I live it  
I live it how I get it  
Count the mothafuckin' digits  
I pull up with a lemon  
Not 'cause she ain't livin'  
It's just your eyes get acidic  
And this here ain't a scrimmage  
Mothafucka, we ain't finished  
I told you we won't stop  
A nigga 'bouta business  
Like yours, but you rent it  
Wave hello to the top  
Nigga the Veyron glide  
Tell the paparazzi get the lens right  
Got the window down, top, blowin' la  
Got the hazards on, only doin' five  
You can catch me

Bouncin' around, bouncin' around, bouncin'

The ball was in the net and Tobirama dropped down and he was lifted up by Hashirama and Kyuubi and he received cheers from the bleachers.

"I'm sure the Alphas were impressed by your attitude" Hashirama said dryly.

Claude just rolled his eyes and caught the ball as it bounced to him. 

"Now if you'll all excuse me" Hashirama said making his way off the court and to the door.

Victor saw Claude's hands move, but it was a little to late. He couldn't stop him as he threw the ball with a lot of force. 

"Claude!" Kyuubi gasped.

"Hashir......" Tobi couldn't complete it and a sound was heard which caused the people at the bleachers to wince. 

Everyone on the court had wide eyes, apart from Claude who was visibly seething.

Hashirama had caught the ball with both hands and glared back at Claude. He threw it back, but Claude ducked. 

You can catch me  
Wait, wait a minute  
Wait, wait a minute  
Wait, wait a minute  
Wait, wait a minute  
Wait, wait a minute  
Wait, wait a minute  
Wait, wait a minute  
Wait, wait a minute

The door at the other end opened. 

"Omegas I have good news today... " she was cut short by the ball hitting her in her gut. 

"Oh my goodness!" Lee exclaimed and all of them ran to her. 

"Nice going Hashi" Claude made that snide remark.

"I'm okay" Shizune stood up motioning with her hands for them to step away. 

"You were saying something" Victor reminded her. 

"Yes I was saying pack your bags and put on your best face, because tonight all of you will fight".

"Against each other?" Claude asked looking at Hashirama.

"I told you that this year Death battle is different. You guys are going to fight in front of hundred if Alphas and now you can get sponsors".

"Sponsors?" Lee asked.

"You think if you get hurt we provide doctors just like that?" she asked surprised. "You can get money to send to your families, new uniforms and all that" she explained slowly.

"So who are we fighting against?" Naruto asked.

"Previous vict..... I mean competitors and winners" she replied.

"It doesn't seem that bad" Alois said relieved.

Shizune burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

"The rules change dear. Everything goes, unless you're able to get off the mat. But I'm sure you won't want that because you'll be going home immediately" she grinned wickedly.

"No Alpha would want to take an Omega that failed. That would just destroy their reputation".

"So you're saying we could die?" Levi asked.

"Yeah" Shizune replied turning around.

"I suggest you all show off those titties to get your sponsors, because your injuries aren't going to treat themselves".

"Have a good day" she smiled and walked back out. 

"I suggest we do what she said" Levi said making his way to the room. 

"Most of us already have Alphas to sponsor us" Claude began. "I wonder where the rest stand?"

Hashirama just took a deep breath and Tobirama sighed.

'Looks like I'm going to fight earlier than I thought'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so a little heads up. It's going to be so bloody and violent in coming chapters.


End file.
